


Addiction

by KaladinStormblessed



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-21
Updated: 2017-09-21
Packaged: 2019-01-03 17:36:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12151527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaladinStormblessed/pseuds/KaladinStormblessed
Summary: This is a heavy metal song I wrote as a sequel to Stop Watching Me. It is about Vox Machina discovering they had been betrayed by Clarota. It also doubles as a metaphor about drug-users who betray others in order to get their fix.





	Addiction

Clarence,  
Your true colors are now apparent,  
I thought you really were my friend,  
But I’ve just been betrayed again,  
I believed you were different from the rest of your kind,  
Now I can see that I surely was blind,  
To reality!

You are a slave to your addiction,   
And our friendship was a pleasant fiction,  
Chorus: All gone now!  
When you reached your tentacles into my brain,  
I knew trusting you had been insane,  
Your evil was always so clear and it is plain,  
It was all a part of your sick game,  
Using me for your own twisted gain,  
Your betrayal still gives me pain,  
Chorus: But it’s all over now!

I thought you really were my friend,  
But I’ve just been betrayed again,  
I believed you were different from the rest of your kind,  
Now I can see that I surely was blind,  
To reality!

You are a slave to your addiction,  
And our friendship was a pleasant fiction,  
Chorus: All gone now!  
When you reached your tentacles into my brain,  
I knew trusting you had been insane,  
Your evil was always so clear and it is plain,  
That it was all a part of your sick game,  
Using me for your own twisted gain,  
Your betrayal still gives me pain,  
And I wish my friend you could remain,  
Chorus: In this world!  
But it is clear you must be slain,  
Now that your addiction turned you insane.

So with my gun I must stain,  
The floor with a bloody rain,  
This violent deed still gives me pain,  
But our friendship could not remain,  
And your existence was a drain  
Chorus: On the world!  
(Quietly) Clarence,  
Time to say goodbye  
To this world  
I’m sorry, old friend  
Bang!


End file.
